Une nuit pour tout changer
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Set after 3x22 ! Elena est un vampire, mais elle se retrouve seule. Damon parti, Stefan aussi... C'est à peine si ses amis s'inquiètent réellement de son sort, trop occupé à recoller les morceaux d'une histoire passée ou de roucouler en amoureux... Elena tente alors d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, mais l'arrivée inattendu d'Elijah va bouleverser les plans d'Elena...


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

Second O.S basé exclusivement sur le couple Elejah, que j'ai réécrit car la première version ne me plaisaint. Bonne lecture et lisez attentivement la note de fin...

* * *

**Une nuit pour tout changer ****!**

**Alaric était mort… Elena en avait payé le prix et se retrouva dans la peau d'un vampire après que Rebekah eu provoqué l'accident de voiture dans laquelle Matt et elle se trouvait. Elena avait supplié Stefan de sauver Matt, ce qu'il avait fait… Elena s'était noyée… Quand Stefan la sortit de la voiture, elle était morte… mais pour se réveiller dans la peau d'un vampire. Le sang de Damon se trouvait dans son organisme, à son insu. Ce n'est qu'à son réveil de la mort qu'elle apprit que Meredith Fell avait été obligé de lui injecté du sang de vampire – celui de Damon – dans le corps afin de la guérir d'une commotion cérébrale lors de son hospitalisation quelques jours plus tôt. **

**Elena ne voulait pas devenir un vampire. Elle ne l'a jamais voulu, et elle n'avait pas voulu achevé la transformation malgré l'insistance de Damon et Stefan… C'est finalement Jeremy qui réussi à la faire changer d'avis. Le garçon ne voulait tout simplement pas perdre sa sœur, peu lui importait qu'elle devienne un vampire. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était avoir sa sœur auprès de lui, humaine ou vampire. Elena avait donc consenti à aller au bout de la transition en vidant une poche de sang, qui avait fait ressortir crocs et veines saillantes. Dotée d'une bague de jour faite par Bonnie, Elena pouvait sortir au grand jour. **

**Les trois mois qui suivirent sa transformation furent… plus qu'étonnantes. Dans sa vie mais aussi dans celle de ses amis. Notamment la formation du couple Matt / Rebekah… Le départ de Caroline de Mystic Falls avec Klaus. Ce dernier était parti de cette petite ville avec les dernières poches contenant le sang d'Elena qui lui restait, quand Caroline revint sur sa décision et parti avec lui, après avoir découvert que Tyler l'a trompé. Jeremy et Bonnie réapprenaient à se connaître, à reprendre leur histoire de zéro… Quant à Elena, même si elle avait choisit Stefan, elle ne supportait pas les querelles des frères, la jalousie plus qu'évidente de Damon. C'est, en tout cas, ce qu'elle voyait... Ce qui n'arrangea pas ses émotions, qui, dut à la transformation, s'amplifiaient de jour en jour. Et cette soif incontrôlable… Cette soif intarissable… Le sang animal ne lui convenait pas, alors elle se servait dans les réserves de Damon…**

**Son changement de comportement dut à sa nouvelle nature mit une distance entre elle et Stefan. Damon avait finit par quitter Mystic Falls afin d'oublier l'amour qu'il avait pour Elena. Il ne voulait plus continuer à aimer quelqu'un qui ne voudrait peut-être jamais de lui. Quoi de mieux que l'éloignement pour cela ? Elena ne savait pas comment réagir à ce départ, d'autant plus que ses souvenirs effacés étaient revenus pendant et après sa transition. Sa relation avec Stefan se dégradait petit à petit. Pas à cause des sentiments que pouvait éprouver Elena suite au départ de Damon, non, mais sur le fait qu'Elena, en tant que vampire, n'était plus la Elena dont Stefan était tombé amoureux. La distance entre eux était de plus en plus évidente. Stefan mit fin à leur histoire et quitta la ville à son tour.**

**Malgré la séparation, et la douleur que cela lui occasionnait, Elena continuait d'aller en cours. Elle faisait, bien sûr, tout son possible pour éviter Rebekah, qui roucoulait avec Matt sans gêne dans les couloirs du lycée. L'absence de Stefan devint douloureuse, car même si les sentiments de ce dernier envers Elena avaient changée, ses sentiments à elle étaient toujours là. Chaque jour, en marchant dans les couloirs, en allant à ses cours, en déjeunant le midi au réfectoire, elle se sentait… transparente, étrangère à tout ce qui l'entourait. L'absence de Caroline se faisait sentir encore plus. C'est à peine si Elena et Bonnie se parlaient comme avant. La jeune sorcière étant trop occupée à reprendre de zéro son histoire avec Jeremy.**

**Un jour, après les cours, Elena se rendit au pont Wickery. La barre du pont qui avait cassé durant l'accident, avait été remplacée. Elena eut comme un flash. De son accident avec Matt, mais aussi du premier qu'elle avait vécu. Celui qui coûta la vie de ses parents. Pendant plus d'une heure, Elena resta assise sur le pont, les pieds dans le vide, le regard fixé sur l'eau du lac, revivant inlassablement les deux accidents qui avait failli – et qui lui avait coûté la vie. Elle aurait dut mourir la nuit où Rebekah avait provoqué l'accident. Comment Matt pouvait sortir avec **_**Elle **_**? Elena pleurait silencieusement. Pourquoi son frère avait tant voulu qu'elle achève la transformation, si le résultat était qu'il lui parlait à peine ? Il consacrait tout son temps et son énergie à reconquérir Bonnie ! Se remettant sur ses jambes, Elena s'éclipsa du pont pour se retrouver sur les falaises. Elle s'effondra au souvenir d'elle et Stefan, à cet endroit même quelques mois plus tôt avant le rituel de Klaus… Elena éclata en sanglot. Elle pleura la mort de ses parents, adoptifs et biologiques. Elle pleura le départ de Damon et Stefan. La mort d'Alaric et de Jenna…**

**Elle tomba dans une léthargie profonde. Elle revint à elle alors que le soleil avait commencé à se coucher. Elle était décidé à faire ce qu'elle aurait dut faire il y a longtemps. Elle retira sa bague, mais elle ne ressentit rien. Aucune brûlure, aucune douleur. Le soleil déclinait si vite à l'horizon, que plus un seul rayon ne touchait l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille. Désespérée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était bien décidée à mourir. Personne ne faisait attention à elle ces derniers temps. Remarqueront-ils quand elle sera morte ? Elle s'en fichait, à part son frère – qui s'en tirerait très bien sans elle – mais c'était aussi pour son bien à lui. Elle faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions intérieures de planter ses crocs dans la chair de quelqu'un, chaque fois qu'un humain s'approchait d'elle… Quand enfin, elle trouva un morceau de bois suffisamment gros, elle le cassa afin d'en faire un pieux, grossier… Elle se planta d'abord le bois dans la cuisse, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Ôtant le morceau de bois de sa chair – qui se referma instantanément - elle tomba à genou et reprit sa respiration.**

**Voulait-elle le faire ? Oui… Le garçon qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout au monde était parti. Son frère, sa meilleure amie et son ami d'enfance et accessoirement son ex, faisaient à peine attention à elle. Caroline était avec Klaus, à Paris aux dernières nouvelles… Damon était loin… Plus rien ne la retenait… Elena plaça la pointe de son pieu improvisait au niveau de son cœur. Fermant les yeux, elle prit le pieu à deux mains, puis, après avoir placé ses mains au devant afin de prendre le plus d'élan possible, et être sûre qu'elle ne se loupe pas, elle se poignarda de son pieu… En plein cœur…**

_Arrête ! »_

**Cette voix masculine fut accompagnée d'une poigne de fer sur les avant-bras d'Elena, qui la stoppèrent à temps. Le bout du pieu s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de sa cible. Elena fut presque sûre de connaître **_**cette voix**_**. Pour en être certaine, elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux marron de…**

« Elijah ? » s'étonna la jeune fille.

« Lâche ce pieu Elena ! » dit Elijah.

« Non ! » gronda-t-elle en résistant. « Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Il n'en est pas question ! » dit Elijah. « Maintenant lâche ce pieu ou je t'y forcerais ! »

**Elle lâcha le pieu uniquement de sa main droite, et pour frapper Elijah, mais qui attrapa le poignet d'Elena. De son autre main, il fit pression sur son poignet gauche afin qu'elle lâche ce bout de bois grossier, et qu'elle ne commette pas l'irréparable. Elena tenta de libérer ses deux mains, mais la pression d'effectuait Elijah sur ses poignets devint de plus en plus douloureuse, lui arrachant une plainte. Elle fut contrainte de lâcher le pieu, qui tomba au sol. D'un geste rapide et vif, Elijah s'en empara, se leva, et le jeta le plus loin possible. Lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau vers Elena, celle-ci ne ressentait plus de douleur à ses poignets, mais l'échec de sa tentative de suicide la rendit folle. Ajouter à cela le fait que ses émotions soient amplifiées, elle se retrouva dans une colère noire. Les veines autour de ses yeux apparurent.**

**Elijah, nullement impressionné, se contenta de regarder la jeune fille se perdre dans sa colère. Il n'était pas question pour l'Originel de la laisser se tuer. Laissant sa colère prendre le dessus sur ses gestes, Elena se jeta sur le vampire… qui n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter et à parer les coups de poings qu'elle tentait de lui mettre. Ne voulant pas y passer la nuit, Elijah bloqua un coup d'Elena, puis, l'attrapa par la nuque, ce qui stoppa Elena dans sa rage.**

« Tues-moi ! » le supplia-t-elle.

« Désolé Elena ! » lui dit-il d'une voix douce. « Je n'ai pas d'autres choix ! »

**Il lui brisa la nuque d'un geste fluide. Le corps d'Elena retomba sur le sol. Elijah souffla, avant de se mettre à la recherche de la bague de jour d'Elena, qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. Il prit le corps inconscient d'Elena dans ses bras, puis, s'éclipsa et quitta les falaises.**

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**La nuit était tombée sur Mystic Falls. Le Manoir était vide. Rebekah passait la nuit chez Matt. Elijah aurait donc tout le loisir de **_**'profiter' **_**de la présence d'Elena. Elena qui reposait, toujours inconsciente, sur le lit d'Elijah. Ce dernier attendait que la jeune fille ne revienne à elle. Elle serait très certainement en colère, mais le vampire s'en moquait. Il devra s'expliquer sur son acte, et il s'expliquera, mais elle aussi devra s'expliquer.**

**Comme si elle se réveillait d'une nuit vague, floue… Elena ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre… qui n'était pas la sienne. La pièce était grande, immense et décorée sobrement mais avec goût. Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Elijah, elle sentit à nouveau la colère monter en elle, mais cette colère fut mélangée par de la peine. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé se tuer ? A nouveau, elle se jeta sur lui, mais cette fois, l'Originel ne fit rien pour l'éviter. Elijah se retrouva plaquée contre l'un des murs de la chambre, fissurant le mur. Crocs dehors, veines entourant ses yeux, Elena cracha :**

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? »

« T'as pensé à Jeremy ? » dit-il simplement.

**Sans se contrôler, Elena fit claquer sa main contre la joue du vampire. La gifle résonna dans la chambre. Elijah l'avait bien senti cette gifle, mais si ça pouvait soulager la jeune et fabuleuse jeune fille – dont il était amoureux – alors il la laisserait se défouler sur lui autant qu'elle le désirait.**

« Je t'interdis de me parler de mon frère ! » claqua-t-elle.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, puisque tu t'apprêtais à te montrer égoïste ! » dit Elijah.

**Il était d'un calme olympien, ce qui désarçonna Elena. Ses crocs se rétractèrent, et ses veines disparurent, rendant son regard chocolat encore plus beau, même si Elijah ne faisait pas la différence entre la Elena humaine et la Elena vampire.**

« En quoi c'est égoïste de vouloir protéger les gens que j'aime ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours hargneuse.

« Nous en discuterons un peu plus tard. Pour le moment, tu vas prendre une douche pour te détendre, pour te calmer et ôter de ta tête toute envie de suicide, sinon, je t'y obligerais, et je n'ai pas envie d'en arriver là ! » répondit Elijah.

« Mais je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir ! » railla-t-elle.

« Sois raisonnable Elena. Je t'ai empêché de commettre l'irréparable. » dit-il. « Si je t'avais laissé faire – et tu peux me remercier d'avoir eu envie de prendre l'air alors que je viens tout juste de revenir en ville – tu aurais laissé ton frère seul au monde, et malheureux ! »

**Les derniers mots d'Elijah furent comme une lame d'acier dans le cœur d'Elena.**

« Ma salle de bain est juste derrière cette porte… » dit-il en pointant l'une des portes de la chambre. « Je t'ai préparé tout ce qu'il faut, notamment des vêtements propres. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra, je serai dans le salon. Et ne tente pas de t'échapper, le soleil ne se lèvera que dans quelques heures, et je te retrouverais sans problème ! »

**Il sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui !**

**Elena resta un moment à fixer des yeux la porte. Après quelques minutes à fixer cette porte, Elena finit par rentrer dans la salle de bain. Elle y trouva effectivement des vêtements sur un meuble, et elle souffla en constatant que les vêtements appartenaient à Rebekah. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche, puis, fit couler l'eau chaude à flot sur elle. Réglant la température avec de l'eau froide, gardant tout de même une grande dose d'eau chaude, Elena repensa aux derniers évènements. Elle avait tenté de se suicider, un échec total car Elijah avait eu le malheur – ou le bonheur ? – de se trouver dans les parages. Il n'avait pas hésité à intervenir. Pourquoi ? Elena soupçonnait une raison autre que : « Qu'adviendrait-il de Jeremy ? » Elle ne su combien de temps elle resta sous la douche, mais en s'enroulant dans une serviette de bain, Elena se sentit… mieux, mais la peine qu'elle ressentait était encore et toujours présente en elle.**

**C'est vêtu d'un jean et d'un chemisier blanc qu'Elena quitta la chambre d'Elijah. Il régnait dans le Manoir une chaleur agréable. Un silence, un calme apaisant. Pieds nus, Elena prit son temps pour rejoindre Elijah, qu'elle trouva dans le salon, qui dégageait encore plus de chaleur et de confort. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle en la faisant claquer, ce qui attira l'attention du vampire sur elle, même s'il l'avait entendu arriver.**

« Tu m'aurais vraiment contrainte à t'obéir si j'avais refusé de prendre une douche, ou si j'avais voulu me tuer une nouvelle fois, sous tes yeux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde ! » répondit Elijah en tournant la tête vers elle. « Pourquoi vouloir mourir, Elena ? »

« Je n'ai pas demandé à être un vampire, et grâce à ta chère sœur, j'en suis un ! » claqua Elena.

« Pourquoi être allé au bout de la transition ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

**Elena déglutit. Elle l'avait fait parce que Jeremy le lui avait demandé.**

« Parce que Jeremy me l'a demandé ! » admit-elle.

« Et tu étais sur le point d'abandonner ton frère en te montrant égoïste, pour la première fois depuis que je te connais ! » dit Elijah.

« Et alors ? » s'écria-t-elle. « J'ai bien le droit de me montrer égoïste pour une fois dans ma vie. Pour une fois j'aurais fais une chose que j'ai décidé. »

« En laissant ton frère seul ? » répliqua Elijah.

« La ferme ! » tempêta-t-elle. « Tu ne sais pas ce que j'endure depuis ma transformation ! »

« Alors explique-moi ! » martela-t-il. « Tu as la chance d'avoir encore ton frère et tes amis ! »

« Mes amis ? » répéta-t-elle. « C'est à peine si _mes amis,_ comme tu dis, ne m'adressent la parole. C'est à peine si mon frère me demande si je me suis nourri suffisamment pour pouvoir aller en cours. C'est à peine si Bonnie ne me demande comment je gère ma nouvelle condition. Et c'est à peine si Matt ne m'accorde un regard. Il est bien trop occupé à roucouler avec ta garce de sœur ! »

**En moins d'une seconde, Elena fut plaquée contre le mur avec force, la main d'Elijah serrant sa gorge.**

« Je ne vais pas dire que j'approuve ce qu'à fait ma sœur, mais abstient-toi de l'insulter. Rebekah reste ma sœur malgré tout ! » gronda-t-il.

« Tu vois, tu prends son partie ! » dit Elena.

« Qu'aurais-tu fais si tu avais vu ton frère mourir devant tes yeux ? Hum ? Tu as déjà vu Jeremy mourir devant tes yeux ? » demanda Elijah.

« Oui ! » répondit Elena, en se souvenant de la fois où Damon avait brisé la nuque du jeune Gilbert.

« Alors mets-toi à la place de Rebekah une seconde. » lui dit Elijah. « Elle et Niklaus étaient inséparables durant plus de mille ans. »

« Ne me demande pas de lui pardonner ! » cracha Elena.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! » lui assura-t-il. « Mais de te mettre à sa place, ou bien à la mienne, ou celle de Kol, quand tu vois ton frère se faire tuer. Que tu crois l'avoir perdu pour toujours ! »

**Elena pleura malgré elle. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, mais quand Elijah desserra sa prise autour de son cou, Elena se dégagea en le poussant. Elle s'éloigna à l'autre bout de la pièce, laissant éclater son chagrin.**

« D'accord, je me mets à sa place une minute, mais ça lui donnait pas le droit de provoquer cet accident alors que je n'étais pas seule dans cette voiture. Matt a failli mourir à cause de moi, et aujourd'hui il ne me parle plus, et il a le culot de sortir avec ta sœur. » éclata-t-elle. « Non mais regarde-moi Elijah. Je suis un vampire et je me retrouve seule. Stefan est parti parce que je ne suis plus celle dont il était amoureux. J'aurais changé. Damon est parti lui aussi. J'ai des souvenirs qui m'ont été enlevés et qui sont revenus au pire moment. Je suis en colère sans arrêt. Je suis en colère parce que je suis un vampire et que fatalement je vais me retrouver seule. Je vais voir mon frère et ma meilleure amie mourir alors que moi je vais continuer à vivre éternellement. EN QUOI C'EST JUSTE ? »

« En rien ! » dit Elijah.

**Doucement, il s'avança jusqu'à elle. Il prit son visage en coupe, et, avec l'aide de ses pouces, essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur le beau visage d'Elena.**

« J'ai jamais voulu devenir un vampire ! » sanglota Elena.

« Moi non plus ! » souffla Elijah, dont le visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Elena.

« S'il te plaît Elijah, tues-moi ! » le supplia-t-elle.

« Regarde-moi Elena ! » dit-il dans un souffle, ce qu'elle fit. « Je ne te tuerais pas, je m'y refuse. Laisse-moi te faire changer d'avis. Laisse-moi te prouver qu'être vampire n'est pas si terrible que ça ! »

« Comment tu vas t'y prendre ? » voulut-elle savoir en cessant ses sanglots.

« On a toute la nuit pour ça ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Malgré que je n'ai plus aucun espoir ? » dit Elena.

_« Il faut que tu gardes espoir, car si tu ne le gardes pas tu ne pourras pas vivre ta vie, tu seras triste pour l'éternité. » _lui dit Elijah d'une voix douce.

**Bien qu'il n'utilise pas son pouvoir d'hypnose, Elena se sentit complètement hypnotisée, que ce soit par les yeux d'Elijah, mais aussi par sa voix. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'embrasse… Leur visage était si proche l'un de l'autre… Mais elle fut surprise quand il posa ses lèvres sur son front. Elena ferma les yeux, puis, se laissa bercer par l'étreinte **_**et **_**l'odeur enivrante du vampire. La seconde suivante, Elena fut assise sur le divan qui était devant la cheminée. Une cheminée qui diffusait toujours une agréable chaleur. Une chaleur qu'Elijah raviva avec du bois qu'il rajouta. **

**Elena en profita pour mieux détailler l'Originel. Il ne portait plus son costume traditionnel, celui qu'il portait quand il lui avait sauvé la vie encore un peu plus tôt. Elijah avait troqué ce costume gris deux pièces contre un jogging gris et un débardeur blanc, qui faisait horriblement bien ressortir ses muscles. Elena le trouvait affreusement beau. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait habillé d'une manière aussi décontractée, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire. Ça le rendait moins sérieux… Quand Elijah releva la tête du feu de cheminée, qui flambait avec vivacité, il accrocha le regard d'Elena posé sur lui. Cette dernière rougit instantanément et se cacha le visage entre ses bras après avoir remontée ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Cette attitude fit sourire Elijah, qui se mit sur ses jambes avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune et fabuleuse jeune femme dont il était amoureux.**

**Avec une tendresse qui le fit tressaillir intérieurement, Elijah entreprit de faire sortir la tête d'Elena de sa cachette. Celle-ci fit son possible pour masquer sa gêne envers cet homme qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus attirant, de plus en plus irrésistible – à moins que ça ne soit ses envies inassouvies qui parlaient à sa place – Elle se surprit elle-même en s'imaginant poser sa bouche contre la sienne. A passer sa main dans ses cheveux courts. A coller son corps au sien. A toucher sa peau. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Elena n'y tint plus - se moquant que ça soit ou non ses émotions amplifiées qui la faisaient agir ainsi – elle plaqua ses lèvres sur d'Elijah.**

**Le baiser, bien que doux et timide au début, s'intensifia. Bien que surpris par l'initiative d'Elena, Elijah ne la repoussa pas. Ce baiser, il l'avait attendu, trop attendu. Peu lui importait la raison qui venait de pousser Elena à l'embrasser. Il savoura ce baiser, mais dut y mettre fin avant que ça n'aille trop loin.**

« Doucement Elena, ne nous précipitons pas ! » l'arrêta-t-il.

« Excuse-moi je, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ! » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Elena. » lui assura-t-il. « Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça ! »

« Evidement, je suis comme Katherine ! » dit-elle malgré elle.

« Ne te compare pas à Katerina, _jamais_, tu m'entends ? » gronda-t-il.

**Au lieu de répliquer verbalement, Elena sentit la soif et la faim monter en elle. Ses veines apparurent, ses yeux se noircirent. Elle s'écarta vivement d'Elijah, honteuse de se montrer aussi vulnérable.**

« Désolé, euh, ça va passer ! » dit Elena en essayant de se reprendre, mais la soif était toujours présente.

« Elle ne partira que si tu te nourris. » dit Elijah, qui s'était levé du canapé à son tour.

« Non, je t'assure ça va ! » mentit-elle.

« Allez, viens ! » lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

**Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la cuisine. Dans le réfrigérateur se trouvait des poches de sang. Pas en grande quantité, mais assez pour qu'Elena puisse étancher sa soif. Il en donna une à Elena, qu'elle prit avant de tourner le dos à Elijah. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit se nourrir, mais Elijah ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Se munissant de deux tasses, il stoppa Elena dans sa tentative de **_**fuite**_**.**

« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, euh, je vais euh… « bégaya-t-elle sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir honte Elena, pas devant moi ! » lui dit-il en lui tendant une tasse.

**Pendant qu'elle vida la poche de sang dans la tasse, Elijah sortait différente chose du second réfrigérateur qui contenait des aliments humains.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'amusa Elena en le voyant sortir une barquette de fraise, du chocolat liquide et de la crème chantilly.

« J'aborde le premier point essentiel de la vie d'un vampire : on peut manger autant de nourriture humaine sans craindre d'être malade ! » exposa Elijah.

« Uniquement si on consomme assez de sang ! » dit Elena.

« En voilà un conseil que tu devrais suivre ! » la taquina-t-il.

« Très drôle ! » railla-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

**Ils n'entamèrent pas les fraises avant un bon moment. Ils s'installèrent chacun à une chaise de la table de la cuisine, l'un en face de l'autre, ne disant un seul mot. Elena, sans s'en empêcher, se délecta de la saveur du sang qui coulait dans sa gorge. Fermant les yeux, savourant la dernière goutte, elle ne vit ni entendit Elijah quitter la cuisine et y revenir en l'espace d'un instant. **

_« Elena ? » l'entendit-elle l'appeler._

« Hum ? » fit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

**Il était devant elle, la main tendu devant lui, l'incitant à la prendre, ce qu'elle fit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Une fois sur ses jambes, et après qu'elle eut laissé sa tasse vide sur la table, elle se laissa emmener dans le salon, où le feu de cheminée était encore plus éclatant.**

**Sur le tapis, devant la cheminée, était entreposée les fraises, la crème chantilly et le chocolat.**

« Seriez-vous en train d'essayer de me séduire, Monsieur Mikaelson ? » sourit Elena en le regardant.

« Peut-être plus tard ! » lui sourit-il en retour. « Mais pour l'instant, nous allons nous contenter de nous asseoir et de discuter, qu'en pensez-vous, Mademoiselle Gilbert ? »

**Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui sourire. Ses cheveux longs, qui étaient légèrement ondulés dut à l'humidité, la rendait plus belle encore. **

**S'asseyant devant la cheminée, le dos contre le devant du divan, Elena regarda les flammes du feu danser les unes contre les autres. Le bois crépitait, et ce fut le seul bruit qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Elijah, qui s'était assis à son tour à côté d'Elena, l'observa, les yeux dans le vague.**

« A quoi penses-tu ? » finit-il par demander.

« Je me rends compte que depuis que je suis devenu un vampire, c'est bien la première fois que je me sens… apaisée ! » répondit-elle. « Bien que je risque de passer l'éternité seule ! »

« Ça n'arrivera pas ! » la rassura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête sur la droite pour le regarder.

« Tu as Caroline, même si elle est à Paris avec Niklaus en ce moment ! » répondit-il. « Et puis, je suis là moi aussi. Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber ! »

« Je ne suis plus comme avant, Elijah. Je ne suis plus la même que lorsque j'étais humaine. Tu finiras par te lasser de moi, comme Stefan… » lâcha-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas Stefan, Elena. Quand je fais une promesse, je la tiens. Je suis un homme de parole, tu devrais le savoir ! » lui dit-il. « Je ferais tout pour que tu puisses enfin être _heureuse _! »

« Pourquoi tu te soucies que je sois heureuse ou pas ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Parce que je t'aime, Elena ! » avoua-t-il.

**S'attendant à tout sauf à **_**ça**_**, Elena se leva et s'éloigna d'Elijah.**

« Si tu me dis ça dans l'unique but de m'ôter toute envie de mourir, je te conseille de retirer ce que tu viens de dire ! » le prévint-elle, dos à lui.

« Pourquoi je te mentirais sur quelque chose d'aussi important ? » dit-il en se levant à son tour. « Elena, regarde-moi s'il te plaît ! »

« Pas question ! » claqua-t-elle. « Je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau ! »

« Ce n'est pas un piège, je t'assure ! » lui promit-il en s'avançant vers elle. « Je ne suis pas du genre à jouer avec les sentiments des autres, ni des miens. Je te dis la vérité Elena, et pas pour t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. »

**Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il pouvait presque toucher son dos de son torse, mais il n'en fit rien. Elena pu sentir la présence de l'Originel derrière elle, ce qui la troubla assez. S'il le pouvait, son cœur battrait si fort qu'il pourrait exploser, tellement la proximité de leurs corps la troublait.**

« Je t'aime, Elena ! » répéta-t-il. « Pour quelle autre raison serai-je revenu à Mystic Falls, si ce n'est celle de te revoir et de m'assurer que tu allais bien, que tu étais en sécurité ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je n'arrive plus à faire le tri dans mes émotions. Ça fait trop mal ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Je t'y aiderais, je te le promets ! » dit-il en encerclant ses bras autour d'elle.

**Etrangement, Elena se sentit vivante dans les bras de l'Originel. Elle se sentait extrêmement bien.**

« Pourquoi je me sens aussi bien dans tes bras ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Parce que je suis irrésistible ? » plaisanta-t-il.

**Et ça marcha, car Elena se mit à rire, pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Sans la brusquer, il l'attira jusqu'au divan, et ils se rassirent sur le tapis. Elena se blottit contre Elijah, qui l'entoura de ses bras.**

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr ! » dit-il.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que Caroline est heureuse, avec Klaus ? » demanda Elena.

« Oui, elle l'est ! » répondit-il. « Mon frère n'est pas aussi méchant et cruel qu'il veut bien le laisser croire. Pendant notre vie humaine, il n'a jamais été aimé par nos parents, surtout par notre père, qui le battait quasiment tous les jours. Sa haine était telle qui a obligé notre mère à poser la malédiction sur lui. Depuis ce jour, Niklaus a passé plus d'un millénaire à chercher un moyen de briser la malédiction, tout en se cachant de notre père qui voulait à tout prix nous éliminer. »

« C'est pour ça, qu'il vous a tous tué et gardé dans des cercueils ? » demanda Elena.

« En partie ! » répondit-il. « S'il y a bien une chose que mon frère ne supporte pas, c'est la trahison. »

« Tu lui as pardonné ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Depuis longtemps déjà ! » répondit-il, avant de lui embrasser le front.

« Je suis désolé ! » dit soudainement Elena. « Pour Finn. D'avoir été l'une de ceux qui l'a… »

**Mais Elena ne pu finir sa phrase. Le dernier mot : **_**« Tué »**_** resta coincé dans sa gorge. Elle se détacha de l'étreinte d'Elijah afin d'essuyer les petites larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elijah la laissa revenir à lui, ce qu'elle fit une fois qu'elle fut sûre de ne plus pleurer. Elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui.**

« Ne parlons pas du passé, tu veux bien ? » lui dit-il.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Se sentant en sécurité dans les bras de l'Originel, Elena s'y blotti davantage. A force de sentir ses tendres caresses sur son bras, mélangées à cela l'odeur d'Elijah, Elena finit par s'endormir.**

_**Assise en haut des falaises de Mystic Falls, à quelques mètres du pont Wickery, Elena regardait un somptueux couché de soleil. Ce n'était pas un rêve comme les autres, elle le su au fond d'elle, mais le paysage était tellement magnifique qu'elle s'en moqua.**_

_« Beau couché de soleil, n'est-ce pas ? » fit une voix qu'Elena reconnu._

_« Oui ! » répondit-elle, avant de regarder à sa droite. « C'est toi qui contrôle mon rêve ? »_

_« Exact ! » acquiesça Elijah, qui s'était assis à ses côtés. « Cela t'ennui ? »_

_« Pas du tout, on peut tout aussi bien parler en rêve, non ? » dit-elle._

_**Elijah se contenta de lui sourire. Il n'avait pas prit la peine, en s'introduisant dans sa tête, de modifier leurs vêtements.**_

_« Pourquoi tu m'aimes, Elijah ? » voulut savoir Elena._

_« Pas pour les raisons auxquelles tu sembles croire ! » répondit-il._

_« Ma ressemblance d'avec Katherine doit bien y être pour quelque chose ! » dit-elle._

_« Contrairement aux frères Salvatore, je savais que tu étais un double Petrova à la minute où j'ai posé mon regard sur toi, mais ton aspect physique n'est pas ce qui m'a attiré le plus chez toi. Certes tu es magnifique, encore plus même que Katerina, mais tu as un petit plus, par rapport à tes ancêtres ! » expliqua-t-il._

_« Tu veux parler aussi de Tatia, j'imagine ! » maugréa Elena._

_« En effet ! » dit Elijah._

_« Je suis toute ouïe ! » marmonna-t-elle, ce qui amusa le vampire._

_« Tu as énormément de cœur, Elena Gilbert ! » dit Elijah, ce qui attira l'attention d'Elena sur lui. « Tu donnes tellement d'__amour__ aux gens qui comptent pour toi. Tu fais passer le bonheur des autres avant le tien, tu es toujours prête à te sacrifier, et ce sont des qualités qu'aucune de tes ancêtres possédaient, Elena. Voilà, pourquoi je t'aime ! »_

_« Tu veux me faire pleurer, c'est ça ? » dit Elena en essuyant de nouvelles larmes._

_« Ce n'était pas mon intention ! » dit Elijah, un sourire en coin._

_**Il se mit sur ses jambes, puis, tendit une main à Elena, qu'elle prit, et se mit debout à son tour.**_

_« La nuit n'est pas terminé, Elena. On a encore tellement de choses à se dire ! » murmura-t-il._

**Ouvrant les yeux, Elena sourit. Le feu de cheminée s'amenuisait, alors, à contrecœur, elle fut contrainte de quitter les bras d'Elijah, qui entreprit pendant cinq bonnes minutes de raviver le feu.**

**Elena en profita pour prendre une fraise, et la croqua. Posant son regard sur Elijah, elle ne pu faire autrement que d'admirer cet homme parfait. Car oui, c'était un homme, et un vrai. Lorsqu'il se mit sur ses jambes, Elijah sentait clairement le regard d'Elena sur lui. Il brûlait de désir pour la jeune femme, et il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de lui montrer tout le désir, tout l'amour, toute la passion qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il se retourna, mais, en la voyant croquer dans cette fraise, son désir s'intensifia. Le fruit disparu.**

**Se mettant sur ses genoux, Elena tendit, à son tour, ses mains vers Elijah, qu'il prit. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Elena rapprocha son corps du sien. Elle se moqua de savoir si c'était elle qui contrôlait son corps, ou si c'était son corps qui la contrôlait, mais elle prit le visage d'Elijah entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Arrachant un grognement au vampire, Elena glissa ses mains jusqu'aux pans de son débardeur. Elle mourrait d'envie de le voir **_**NU**_**. **

« Attends Elena ! » la stoppa-t-il en mettant fin au baiser.

« Quoi, t'as pas envie de moi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Si, bien évidement que j'ai envie de toi Elena mais, tu es encore sous le joug de tes émotions… » dit-il.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, mais tu sais quoi ? C'est le cadet de mes soucis ! » exposa-t-elle. « Et puis, tu me dis que tu m'aimes, et tu refuses de me faire l'amour ? »

« Elena, si je te fais l'amour, jamais je n'aurais la force de m'arrêter, ni de te laisser partir, même si tu me le demandais. Et plus question que tu essaies une nouvelle fois que t'ôter la vie ! » la prévint-il.

« Sinon quoi, hum ? Tu vas m'hypnotiser ? » susurra-t-elle.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, Elena ! » gronda-t-il.

**Leurs bouches se touchèrent d'un même accord. Le baiser devint de plus en plus vorace, de plus en plus envieux, quand…**

…

**On frappa lourdement à la porte d'entrée du Manoir, mettant fin au baiser que les deux vampires partageaient.**

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Rebekah ! » dit Elena.

« Non, elle a ses clés, elle ne frapperait pas ! » dit Elijah.

« Alors qui est-ce ? » voulut savoir Elena.

« _ELIJAH OUVRE CETTE PORTE QUE JE BOTTE LES FESSES DE MA SŒUR ! » fit la voix de Jeremy._

« Tu l'as appelé ? » s'ahuri Elena.

« Il fallait bien qu'il sache, tu ne crois pas ? » souleva-t-il.

« Tu as sans doute raison ! » soupira-t-elle.

**Ils s'écartèrent à regret, et Elijah alla ouvrir à Jeremy, tandis qu'Elena resta dans l'encadrement du salon. Elle vit donc son petit frère entrer en trombe dans le Manoir, suivit de Bonnie.**

« Elle est où ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Ici ! » dit Elena.

**Elle s'avança timidement vers son frère et sa meilleure amie, avant de s'arrêter à une distance raisonnable d'eux. Elijah, qui referma la porte derrière eux, se rapprocha d'Elena et dit :**

« Je vous laisse discuter ! »

**Il retourna dans le salon, fermant la porte derrière lui, malgré qu'il puisse tout de même entendre la conversation qui allait se dérouler entre les enfants Gilbert et Bonnie.**

**Refermant les bras autour d'elle, Elena n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Le regard incendier et plein de reproche de Jeremy l'en dissuadait.**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Non mais t'as pensé à moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais sans toi ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'aller au bout de la transformation pour que tu puisses m'abandonner trois mois après ! » claqua Jeremy. « Pourquoi t'as voulu mourir ? »

« Je pensais que vous seriez bien mieux sans moi. Stefan m'a quitté, Matt ne m'adresse plus la parole, et c'est à peine si toi ou Bonnie ne me parlez. Je me sentais seule Jeremy. Tu me demandes de devenir un vampire parce que tu ne veux pas me perdre, mais aucun de vous ne semble avoir remarqué à quel point c'est dur pour moi de devoir faire face à toutes mes émotions qui sont plus fortes, presque intenable. A l'effort surhumain que je fais pour ne pas te mordre, toi ou n'importe qui qui a le malheur de passer à côté de moi. » expliqua Elena.

« Pourquoi t'es pas venu m'en parler ? Hum ? » demanda Jeremy. « Si tu ne m'en parles comment veux-tu que je sache que ma sœur se sent seule et qu'elle pense à se tuer et à laisser son petit frère orphelin ? Parce que je n'ai plus que toi Elena. »

« Je suis désolé Jeremy, mais t'étais tellement occupé à recoller les morceaux avec Bonnie je… je ne voulais pas me mettre au milieu de votre histoire. » avoua-t-elle.

« T'es une idiote ! » lui dit Jeremy en allant vers elle.

**Il la serra dans ses bras, et Elena, pour la énième fois de la journée **_**et **_**de la soirée, pleura à chaude larmes dans les bras de son frère.**

« Je ne voulais pas voir venir le jour où je devrais perdre mon frère ! » pleura-t-elle.

« Et tu crois que j'ai envie de perdre ma sœur, alors que tu as tant de chose à _vivre _? » dit Jeremy. « Et j'ai encore besoin de ma sœur, même si elle devra quitter la ville pour ne pas attirer l'attention ! »

**Ce commentaire fit rire Elena, qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère.**

« Et pour aller où, hein ? Et avec qui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Où tu veux, voir le monde entier, après tout rien ne te retiens. » répondit Jeremy. « Quant à ta deuxième question, il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce à côté qui serait certainement ravi de te faire voyager. Il est fou de toi, je le sais ! »

« Même si mon cœur est brisé en mille morceaux ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Il réussira à les recoller, et tu retomberas amoureuse, fais-moi confiance, mais si jamais tu tentes de te suicider une nouvelle fois, je te tuerais de mes propres mains ! » la menaça-t-il, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

« Et je l'aiderais ! » intervint Bonnie, qui fit un pas en avant pour prendre, à son tour, Elena dans ses bras. « Ne refait plus jamais un truc pareil, et n'hésite pas à venir nous voir si tu veux parler. Et je m'excuse de ne t'avoir accordé l'attention qu'il fallait ! »

« On oublie tout ça ! » dit Elena, en rompant l'étreinte.

**Elena esquissa un sourire quand elle vit son frère entourer un bras autour des épaules de Bonnie, et que celle-ci ne faisait rien pour le repousser.**

« Ne te moque pas ! » lui dit Jeremy.

« Oh mais je n'en ferais rien ! » lui sourit-elle. « Alors, tout repart comme avant entre vous ? »

« Ouais ! » acquiesça Bonnie. « Mais il est prévenu, s'il retombe amoureux d'une de ses ex fantômes, je le descends moi-même ! »

« Je suis contente pour vous ! » dit Elena.

« On va rentrer, euh, quelque chose me dit que t'as envie de passer le reste de la nuit ici ! » dit Jeremy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**Jeremy prit une dernière fois sa sœur dans ses bras avant de quitter le Manoir en compagnie de Bonnie. La voiture s'éloigna, jusqu'à disparaître complètement des radars auditifs d'Elena.**

**Quand elle rejoignit le salon, Elijah était debout près de la cheminée.**

« Tu as tout entendu ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Chaque mot ! » répondit Elijah en la regardant.

**Elena s'approcha, jusqu'à en sentir son odeur. Ils se firent face quelques minutes sans dire un seul mot. Elena ne supporta plus ce silence…**

« Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît ! »

« Ton cœur n'est pas brisé Elena, tu l'a simplement donné à la mauvaise personne. » dit Elijah en prenant son visage entre ses mains avec une tendresse infinie. « Si Stefan t'aimait vraiment, il serait resté et t'aurais accepté telle que tu es. Pour moi, tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours celle dont je suis tombé amoureux ! »

**Il scella sa phrase d'un baiser. **_**Il réussira à les recoller. Tu retomberas amoureuse ! **_**Les mots de Jeremy trottèrent dans sa tête durant toute la longueur du baiser.**

**Attirant Elijah avec elle, Elena s'agenouilla sur le tapis. Elijah l'imita. Le regard plongé dans l'autre, ils se fixèrent sans un mot. Les émotions qui transperçaient leur regard suffisaient.**

« Je te promets de ne plus chercher à mourir, si tu me promets de ne pas m'abandonner ! » dit Elena.

« Je t'en fais le serment, Elena. Jamais je ne te quitterais ! » lui promit-il. « Je t'aime Elena ! »

« Pas de retour en arrière ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Aucun ! » dit Elijah.

**Frottant leur nez l'un contre l'autre, effleurant leurs lèvres, Elena débarrassa Elijah de son débardeur, faisant apparaître son torse, qui était le symbole même de la perfection. Un à un, Elijah déboutonna le chemisier que portait Elena, en faisant attention à ne pas le déchirer, ou bien Rebekah risquerait de ne pas apprécier… Elijah oublia sa sœur et ce qu'elle pourrait penser quand elle saurait qu'Elena portait ses vêtements… La jeune femme ne portait aucun sous-vêtement sous le chemiser. Sa poitrine ronde hypnotisa le vampire. **

**Elena se délesta du chemiser puis, posa sa bouche contre celle d'Elijah, qui lui rendit son baiser avec une passion dévorante. Mêlant leurs langues, chacun parcouru de ses mains la peau de l'autre. Elijah finit par agripper Elena par la taille afin de l'allonger sur le tapis. Elle voulu atteindre les pans de son jogging, mais Elijah fut plus rapide et lui enleva son jean. Là non plus, elle n'avait pas mis de sous-vêtement. Le vampire fit valser le jean de côté – qui atterrit sur le divan – puis, Elena se redressa pour lui abaisser son pantalon, qui libéra sa virilité. Une fois le jogging entièrement enlevé, Elijah les rallongea aussitôt.**

« Vous allez me faire attendre encore longtemps, Monsieur Mikaelson ? » minauda Elena.

« Impatiente, hum Mademoiselle Gilbert ? » s'amusa Elijah.

« Tu m'as séduite alors, il ne te reste plus qu'à conclure ! » dit-elle en caressant ses épaules.

« Rassure-moi tu n'es pas… » mais elle le coupa.

« Non, plus depuis longtemps rassure-toi ! »

**Il se pencha pour capturer sa bouche, lui donnant un baiser doux, plein de tendresse, tout en se plaçant entre ses jambes. Sa virilité déjà bien érigé se frotta à l'entrée d'Elena. Cette dernière gémit sous le contact. Elle remonta une jambe le long de son corps – une jambe qu'Elijah caressa, tout en la pénétrant avec une extrême délicatesse. Rompant le baiser, Elena ferma les yeux à la sensation. Il s'était écoulé un certain laps de temps entre la dernière fois où elle avait fait l'amour et cet instant même… L'élancement qu'elle ressentit ne dura qu'un quart de seconde, et une toute autre sensation – de plaisir cette fois – l'envahit lorsqu'Elijah buta au fond de son ventre. Plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, Elijah attendit son aval pour poursuivre. **_**Il est trop galant pensa Elena ! **_**Elle releva la tête pour souder leurs lèvres, et, glissant sa langue dans la bouche du vampire, elle bougea doucement ses hanches, donnant donc à Elijah l'aval qu'il attendait.**

**Il donna des coups de reins à la fois rude et doux. Sauvage et fluide. Elena ne s'en plaignit pas. Les gémissements qu'elle poussait réconfortait l'Originel. Il rompit le baiser mais sans cesser ses mouvements de hanches. De toute façon, même s'il aurait voulut arrêter, Elena l'en aurait empêché, car elle avait refermé ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau. Le souffle court, l'un comme l'autre, ils repartirent dans un baiser langoureux qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent vraiment y mettre fin, puis, Elena donna un coup de rein et inversa leur place en une seconde. Esquissant un sourire, Elijah posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Elena. Elle, elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière tout en penchant sa tête dans un geste sensuel qui remplit le vampire de désir. Plaquant ses mains à plat sur le torse d'Elijah, Elena prit le relai et fit claquer son bassin contre celui de son amant. Elijah comprima sa prise sur sa taille pour donner plus d'ampleur au mouvement, et ça se ressentit dans le plaisir qu'ils ressentirent à ce moment-là !**

**N'ayant pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis une éternité, autant pour Elena que pour Elijah, ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre la jouissance. Tout deux se cambrèrent, les crocs sortant… Elena se laissa retomber de tout son corps sur Elijah, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que leur souffle ne revienne. Elena sortit son visage du cou d'Elijah, après avoir inspiré son odeur à plein poumon. Ses crocs se rétractèrent. Elijah les avait rétractés bien avant.**

« Vous êtes fabuleusement douée, Mademoiselle Gilbert ! » sourit-il.

« Je peux vous retourner le compliment, Monsieur Mikaelson, mais j'aimerais terminer les festivités dans un bon lit, et pourquoi pas, manger ces fraises avant qu'elles ne deviennent immangeables, qu'en dites-vous ? » proposa-t-elle.

« J'ai aussi une cheminée dans ma chambre ! » l'informa-t-il.

« Bonne nouvelle ! » sourit-elle.

_**Chambre d'Elijah !**_

**Elena sortit de la salle de bain après être repassé en un éclair sous la douche. C'est enroulé d'une serviette, qui laissait transparaître ses jambes, qu'elle sortit de la salle d'eau. Elijah, quant à lui, il avait mit un simple boxer, et c'était évertué à allumer un feu de cheminée, qui, quand Elena mit un pied dans la chambre, lui donna la sensation de ne pas avoir changé de pièce.**

« Je risque de ne pas pouvoir me comporter en gentleman très longtemps, ma très chère Elena ! » dit Elijah, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

« A quoi ça servait que je me rhabille, alors que tu vas me faire l'amour toute la nuit ? » exposa-t-elle en entourant ses bras autour de son cou. « D'ailleurs, quelle heure est-il ? »

« Minuit, à peine ! » répondit-il en encerclant sa taille. « Nous avons encore six heures avant le lever du soleil ! »

« On peut faire un tas de chose en six heures ! » dit Elena, un sourire en coin. « Et tu n'as toujours pas abordé les autres points essentiels de la vie d'un vampire ! »

« Nous avons tout le temps pour cela, puisque tu as retrouvé la raison ! » dit-il.

« Oui mais, je veux savoir ! » insista-t-elle.

« Et bien, nous avons abordé le deuxième point, à savoir, euh, comment t'exposer ça tout en gardant mon côté poli ? » dit-il en prenant un air sérieux.

**Un air sérieux qu'il perdit quand Elena dit à sa place :**

« A savoir du sexe torride entre vampires ? »

« C'est ça ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Tes frères n'auraient pas hésité à le dire ! » le taquina-t-elle.

« Je suis beaucoup plus… subtil que mes frères, même si Niklaus peut se montrer très charmant quand il séduit une femme. » dit Elijah. « Si tu veux des détails, demande à Caroline ! »

« Et si on mettait la subtilité de ton frère de côté pour nous concentrer sur nos envies ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« Et, de quoi avez-vous envie, Mademoiselle Gilbert ? » demanda Elijah.

« De fraises, et j'espère pour toi que t'as pensé à prendre le chocolat ! » dit-elle.

« Je préfère la crème chantilly ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Et moi je préfère le chocolat ! » contra-t-elle.

**Il la souleva du sol, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elijah s'assit à même le sol, sur un tapis persan qui devait coûter une vraie fortune.**

**Versant du chocolat liquide sur le fruit rouge et juteux qui ne demandait qu'à être mangé, Elena le mit dans sa bouche et le croqua, le tout en regardant Elijah. A son tour, ce dernier croqua dans une fraise, mais garni de chantilly.**

« Elles sont, humm… délicieuses ! » dit Elena.

« Tu sais ce qui serait encore meilleur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? » voulut-elle savoir. « Tu veux que je t'embrasse, comme ça ? »

**Elle l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres, puis aux deux commissures…**

« Oui, entre autre ! » dit Elijah.

**Elle se pencha vers sa bouche, l'effleurant de la sienne, puis, lui arracha la bouteille de chantilly, qu'elle secoua.**

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je m'amuse ! » répondit-elle en souriant. « Et je pense que les fraises auront meilleurs goûts si je fais ça… »

**Penchant la bouteille sur son abdomen, au dessus de sa poitrine recouverte de la serviette, Elena appuya et traça une ligne de crème sur sa peau. Reposant la bouteille au sol, la jeune femme regarda Elijah, qui haussa les sourcils. Elena, elle, prit une fraise et la trempa dans la crème…sur sa poitrine…**

« Vous êtes…d'une tentation sans fin, Mademoiselle Gilbert ! » murmura Elijah en suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

« Goûte-moi ça, ce sera meilleur, tu verras ! » susurra-t-elle en plaçant le fruit contre ses lèvres.

**Elijah croqua dans le fruit, ce qui fit rire Elena car le vampire porta ensuite sa bouche sur le reste de chantilly présente sur la peau d'Elena. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le tapis, pendant qu'Elijah lapait toute la crème. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant lorsque toute la crème eut disparue.**

« Tu avais raison ! » dit Elijah en accrochant le regard d'Elena. « C'est bien meilleur de cette façon. »

« Je peux essayer à mon tour ? » quémanda-t-elle comme une petite fille.

« Mais je t'en prie ! » répondit-il.

**Aussitôt dit, Elena inversa leur place et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, qui se retrouva à son tour allongé sur le tapis. Attrapant la bouteille de chocolat liquide, Elena l'ouvrit et en fit couler un long filet sur le torse d'Elijah. De son torse jusqu'à ses abdominaux, dont elle en dessina les contours… Se penchant, Elena glissa sa langue sur le contour des abdos d'Elijah, et se mit à lécher le chocolat avec lenteur. Tout en léchant le chocolat, Elena gémissait, ce qui rendait l'homme allongé sous elle complètement fou. Oui c'était le mot. FOU ! Elijah n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir avec les nombreuses maîtresses qu'il ait pu avoir au cours de sa longue vie. Elena surpassait bien toutes ces femmes qui avaient pu partager le lit du vampire. Elle était d'une extrême tendresse, mais aussi d'une sensualité presque illégale. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait se montrer aussi… entreprenante aussi… coquine aussi… sexuelle. Il n'y pensa plus quand la bouche d'Elena captura la sienne, mélangeant leurs deux saveurs sucrées, à savoir la chantilly et le chocolat.**

…

_**Le lendemain !**_

**Réveillée depuis quelques minutes, Elena regardait Elijah dormir. S'était-elle réellement débarrassée de cette envie de mourir ? Oui, grâce aux paroles de Jeremy la veille, mais aussi grâce à cet homme merveilleux qui dormait à ses côtés. Ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois, et, en y repensant, Elena n'avait jamais autant comblé par un homme. Matt, Stefan… Aucun d'eux n'avait su l'aimer comme l'avait fait Elijah. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir retomber amoureuse dans la seconde, mais ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Elijah était bien présent au fond d'elle. C'était indéniable.**

« Tu es en train de me fixer ! » fit la voix d'Elijah, qui garda les yeux fermés.

« Et alors ? » dit Elena en souriant. « Ça t'embête ? »

**Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il posa sur Elena.**

« Pas le moins du monde ! » dit-il, faisant sourire Elena encore plus.

« Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Elijah se redressa de façon à rouler de côté pour se retrouver en partie sur Elena. Il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres, fit glisser sa main droite de son épaule jusqu'à sa taille, rapprochant leurs corps.**

…

**Rentrant de sa nuit avec Matt, Rebekah voulu faire une halte dans la cuisine afin de vider une ou deux poche de sang, reprenant un peu des forces, même si elle préférait largement se nourrir à la source… Traversant la salle de séjour, elle s'arrêta net en sentant plusieurs odeurs distinctes. Il y avait l'odeur que dégageait son frère Elijah. Elle n'en fut pas surprise puisqu'elle savait qu'il était revenu. Ensuite, elle sentit une odeur de fraise, puis, son odorat vampirique détecta une odeur particulièrement reconnaissable. L'odeur du sexe. Scannant la pièce des yeux, elle faillit s'étrangler en apercevant son jean et son chemisier éparpiller dans le salon, ainsi qu'un jogging et un débardeur qui appartenaient à Elijah. Elle prit son jean et son chemisier, puis, monta à l'étage et, sans prendre la peine de frapper, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère aîné et s'écria :**

« Je peux savoir ce que mes vêtements faisaient dans le salon ? »

**Rebekah se figea devant la scène : Elena et Elijah nus sous les draps…**

« Dites-moi que je rêve…Tu es revenu depuis vingt-quatre heures à peine et déjà tu te tapes cette sale peste ? » claqua-t-elle.

« Dehors Rebekah ! » lui ordonna Elijah.

« Pas avant que tu me dises ce qu'elle fait là ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Dehors, on en discutera plus tard ! » claqua-t-il.

« On n'en a pas fini Elena ! » pointa Rebekah.

**Elle ressortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.**

_**De leur côté !**_

« Je vais aller lui parler ! » dit Elena en sortant du lit.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit ! » dit Elijah.

« Peut-être, mais si toi et moi on doit être ensemble, il faut qu'on essaie de se parler calmement avec ta sœur. » expliqua-t-elle. « Je la déteste toujours, mais je ne veux pas que tu en viennes à choisir entre ta sœur et moi ! »

« Elena… » fit Elijah.

**Elle disparue dans la salle de bain et en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard avec ses vêtements de la veille. Elle s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre, quand elle fut stoppée par Elijah, qui l'encercla de ses bras.**

« Je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir à te laisser seule avec ma sœur. » avoua-t-il.

« Pourtant il le faut, même si je doute qu'on réussisse à parler de manière civilisée. » maugréa Elena.

« REBEKAH ! » appela Elijah.

_« QUOI ? » répondit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte._

« SI JAMAIS TU FAIS DU MAL A ELENA, TU RETOURNES DANS TON CERCUEIL ! » s'écria-t-il.

_« T'ES PAS MIEUX QUE NIK ! » hurla-t-elle._

**Il s'apprêta à dire autre chose, mais Elena l'en empêcha en l'attirant pour un baiser.**

_**Cinq minutes plus tard !**_

**Elena retrouva Rebekah dans le salon. Celui-là même où elle avait fait l'amour avec Elijah pour la première fois. Rebekah regardait au dehors de la fenêtre.**

« Je suis là alors, on peut parler ! » dit Elena.

**Rebekah lui fit face, un sourire narcissique au visage, puis, la seconde suivante Elena se retrouva plaquée au mur, la main de Rebekah enserrant sa gorge.**

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler, j'ai envie de t'arracher la tête. » gronda Rebekah.

« Sauf que cette fois je ne me laisserais pas faire ! » dit Elena.

**Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Rebekah, et la griffa si fort qu'elle saigna. Profitant que la poigne autour de son cou se desserrait, Elena puisa dans sa colère et donna un coup de tête à Rebekah, qui recula de quelques pas, libérant Elena.**

« Tu m'as frappé ? » s'ahurit Rebekah.

« Etonnée hein ? » railla Elena.

« Tu vas me le payer ! » persifla Rebekah.

**Pendant cinq minutes, les deux jeunes femmes, qui se haïssaient par-dessus tout, se livrèrent un combat sans merci. Les murs se fissuraient sous les différents impacts, des objets de grandes valeurs se cassèrent… Elena réussis à plusieurs reprises à frapper Rebekah, mais cette dernière, étant plus âgée et plus forte, lui crocheta la gorge une nouvelle fois et la coinca sur le divan après avoir cassé un pied de chaise qu'elle s'apprêtait à planter dans Elena… Mais elle arrêta son geste quand elle vit une chose dans les yeux d'Elena qui la statufia : de la peur !**

« Si tu me tues, ton frère ne te le pardonnera jamais ! » dit Elena.

**Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et elle ne le cacha pas… Pas alors que Rebekah était prête à la tuer… une deuxième fois !**

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas te tuer ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Parce que ton frère m'a empêché de me suicider hier ! » répondit Elena.

**Cette réponse prit Rebekah de court. Elle relâcha sa prise autour du cou d'Elena, et se recula, laissant à Elena le loisir de s'asseoir.**

« Tu… tu as voulu faire quoi ? » s'étonna Rebekah. « Mais, et Stefan ? »

« Stefan m'a quitté il y a un mois. » dit Elena.

« Quoi mais, pourquoi ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Parce que j'ai changé. Il m'a laissé parce que je ne suis plus celle dont il est tombé amoureux. » répondit Elena.

« Et c'était une raison suffisante pour vouloir te tuer ? » claqua Rebekah.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire puisque tu me détestes ? » cracha Elena en se levant du canapé pour faire face à Rebekah.

« Oui je te déteste, parce qu'à cause de toi un de mes frères est mort et que j'ai failli en perdre un autre si Bonnie n'était pas intervenu. Je te déteste parce que tu m'as trahi alors que je t'ai accordé ma confiance. Je te déteste parce que tu as pactisé avec ma mère et que tu as failli tous nous faire tuer. Je te déteste pour toutes ces raisons là ! » exposa Rebekah, furieuse.

« Oui et je suis désolé, et moi aussi je te déteste pour m'avoir tué. A cause de toi je me retrouve dans la peau d'un vampire. Tu veux savoir la vérité ? » demanda Elena. « Je suis allé au bout de la transition parce que mon frère me l'a demandé. Damon est parti parce que j'avais choisis Stefan. Stefan me quitte parce que je me nourrissais de sang humain à partir de poche de sang dans son dos, il est parti parce que j'étais différente de la fragile petite Elena que j'étais avant. J'ai voulu mourir parce que je voyais mon frère en train d'essayer de reconquérir son ex petite amie qui est ma meilleure amie et qui ne m'accordait peu d'attention. J'ai voulu me tuer parce que mon meilleur ami a eu le culot de sortir avec celle qui m'a tué et qu'il ne m'a à peine adressé la parole en trois mois. J'étais toute seule et je ne voyais pas pourquoi je continuais comme ça, alors j'ai décidé d'en finir en me plantant un pieu dans le cœur mais ton frère m'en a empêché. Il m'a brisé la nuque parce que je refusais de me laisser faire, parce que je voulais à tout prix mourir. Il a passé la nuit à me persuader qu'être un vampire n'était pas si nul que ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il est amoureux de moi. Tu veux que je continue ou que j'arrête ? Non parce que si tu veux que je continue, je peux te dire que même si je suis avec ton frère je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir à nouveau retomber amoureuse ! »

**Une fois sa longue explication terminée, Elena finit par se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle essuya ses larmes, avant de regarder Rebekah, qui, étrangement, pleurait à son tour.**

« Quoi ? Tu pleures à cause de ce que je viens de dire ? » ironisa Elena. « Faut pas, ça devrait te réjouir de me voir dans cet état, de savoir que personne ne me parle ! »

« Tu me crois si je te dis que non ? » dit Rebekah.

« J'ai un peu de mal ! » avoua Elena.

« Tu ne laisses rien paraître, Elena. J'ignorais que Stefan était parti. » dit Rebekah en séchant à son tour ses larmes. « La plupart du temps je suis avec Matt. »

« Pourquoi il ne me parle plus ? Est-ce que t'as quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? » voulut savoir Elena.

« Non ! » répondit aussitôt Rebekah. « Non. En fait, il t'évite parce qu'il se sent coupable de ce que tu es. Il est encore humain alors qu'il aurait dut mourir, à cause de moi. Il se sent coupable parce que tu as demandé à ce qu'il soit sauvé le premier, et que Stefan soit arrivé trop tard empire les choses. Il pense que tu lui en veux ! »

« Je ne lui en veux pas, pourquoi je lui en voudrais ? » dit Elena.

« C'est ce que je lui ai dis, et j'aurais pensé qu'il m'en aurait tellement voulu à moi qu'il ne me pardonnerait jamais d'avoir provoqué l'accident ! » dit Rebekah.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu lui as dis pour qu'il te pardonne, j'en ai marre de penser au passé ! » soupira Elena. « Mais voilà, ton frère et moi on est ensemble, alors on devra se supporter, même si on n'est pas obligé de s'apprécier. »

**Sur ces dernières paroles, Elena quitta le salon et remonta dans la chambre rejoindre Elijah, qu'elle trouva en haut des escaliers. Il ne dit rien. A son regard, Elena su qu'il les avait entendu parler, mais elle ne su s'il les avait entendu se battre…**

**Sortant sur le balcon, l'un des balcons, accessible à la chambre d'Elijah, Elena posa ses mains sur la rambarde de marbre. L'air de cette matinée était fraîche et des plus agréable, dont Elena se délecta. Elle ne savait quoi penser ni où la conduirait la discussion houleuse qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Rebekah. Et dire qu'à présent, elles étaient belles-sœurs. Elles allaient devoir faire un effort, chacune avec l'autre, si elles voulaient apprendre à coexister dans la même famille. Elena avait réussi à mettre le passé – au sujet de Klaus – derrière elle, bien que le pardon pour la mort de Jenna, elle ne le lui accorderait jamais, et l'hybride le comprenait. Elena ferma les yeux, quand – pour les avoir sentit sur elle toute la nuit – les mains d'Elijah se glissèrent autour de sa taille… Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit celles de son amant fougueux contre sa tempe.**

« Hum, j'en avais besoin ! » soupira Elena en se laissant aller contre lui.

« Je vous ai entendu parler ! » dit-il.

« Nous battre, aussi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ! » répondit-il.

« Tu l'aurais laissé me tuer ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« J'étais sur le point d'intervenir, quand tu as dis les mots qu'il fallait ! » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Je ne te promets pas qu'on deviendra les meilleures amies du monde. » le prévint-elle.

« Je te mentirais si je te disais que je m'attendais à une autre réponse de ta part. » s'amusa-t-il.

_**Trois jours plus tard !**_

**Le lundi suivant, Elena fit son arrivée au lycée avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle retrouva Bonnie et Jeremy, tendrement en train de s'embrasser devant le casier de Jeremy.**

« Salut vous deux ! » chantonna Elena.

« Bonjour, tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur ce matin ! » constata Bonnie.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. » avoua Elena. « J'ai passé un week-end merveilleux, si on fait l'impasse sur mon face à face avec Rebekah ! »

« Hein, comment ? » fit Jeremy.

« Oh, elle m'a juste trouvé au lit avec Elijah et, on s'est expliqué après que je me suis rhabillé et euh, on s'est un peu battu jusqu'à ce qu'elle de me tuer mais, j'ai réussi à la convaincre de ne pas le faire ! » répondit Elena.

« Comment ? On sait bien que vous vous détestez ! » voulut savoir Bonnie.

« Et bien, disons qu'on s'est parlé à cœur ouvert, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais l'inviter à dîner ce soir. » dit Elena.

« Ouais, je suis sûr que tu vas consacrer tous tes dîners à Elijah maintenant ! » la taquina Jeremy.

**Elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse, ce qui le fit rire. Jeremy fut heureux de voir que sa sœur avait reprit le goût à la vie, acceptant son statut de vampire, qu'elle semblait assumer pleinement désormais. Il devrait remercier Elijah car sans lui, il n'aurait plus de sœur à l'heure qu'il est.**

**Au moment d'entrée en salle d'histoire, Elena fut assaillit par Matt, qui l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Ce fut un choc pour la jeune femme…**

« Matt, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demanda Elena, de plus en plus surprise.

« Rebekah m'a tout dit, je suis désolé Elena ! » répondit-il avant de s'écarter. « Excuse-moi, pour tout. »

« Matt, tu es sain et sauf parce que je le voulais. Tu es vivant parce que j'ai demandé à Stefan de te sortir de la voiture avant de me secourir. Si je l'ai fais c'est parce que tu es très important pour moi. Il était hors de question que tu meurs à cause de moi ! » expliqua-t-elle, la voix tranchante. « Et si jamais tu tentes de t'excuser encore une fois, ça ira mal. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de _mais_… » le coupa-t-elle. « On va être en retard ! »

**Elle le tira par le bras et le fit entrer dans la salle de classe. Il alla s'asseoir au bureau voisin de celui où était assise Rebekah. Cette dernière capta le regard d'Elena, et elles se contentèrent de se **_**'remercier' **_**d'un léger hochement de tête.**

_**Remise des diplômes !**_

**Bonnie, Matt et Elena se retrouvèrent sur le parking du lycée, toujours vêtus de leur toge de diplômées, jaune, et ils se prirent dans les bras…**

« Adieu le lycée, bonjour la liberté ! » s'écria Bonnie.

« Cassez pas tout dans la maison du lac de mes parents. » la taquina Elena.

« On saura se contrôler ! » dit Bonnie, un sourire en coin. « Enfin, on va essayer ! »

« Vous allez vraiment me manquer tous les deux ! » couina Elena.

« On se reverra, et puis, il t'emmène aux Bahamas. Si ça c'est pas la classe ! » la secoua Bonnie.

« T'as raison, je vais arrêter de geindre et me réjouir de ce séjour dans les Îles. Il est temps que j'aille _vraiment_ de l'avant ! » appuya Elena.

« On se donne rendez-vous dans un an, pour le diplôme de Jeremy ? » dit Matt en mettant sa main devant lui à plat.

« Oui, en espérant que Caroline soit des nôtres ! » dit Elena en recouvrant la main de Matt de la sienne.

« A dans un an ! » dit Bonnie en imitant ses amis.

**Elena sentit la présence d'Elijah, alors elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche et le vit, appuyé contre sa voiture. Il était trop craquant dans ses costumes, et Elena ne changerait sa tenue vestimentaire pour rien au monde.**

_**Bahamas !**_

**Dès leur arrivée dans les îles, dans la gigantesque maison de plage que possédait Elijah, Elena ne s'était pas embarrassé de défaire les valises, qu'elle les avait laissé tomber au sol pour se jeter sur la bouche de son **_**HOMME**_**. Il avait lâché ses propres valises pour répondre au baiser. Ils avaient réussi à atteindre la chambre de justesse… mais pas le lit, ce qui les avait fait bien rire sur le coup. Faisant l'amour jusqu'au couché du soleil sur les Caraïbes.**

**Aucun d'eux n'avait faim, alors, après l'amour, après une douche longue et **_**savoureuse**_**, ils s'étaient vêtu légèrement pour aller sur la plage. Elena se surprit à adorer le look **_**surfeur**_** soudain d'Elijah, c'est-à-dire un simple short et une chemise blanche qu'il n'avait pas fermé. Elena, elle, avait mit une simple robe de plage par-dessus un bikini. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, **_**Elle**_** assise entre ses jambes, **_**Lui**_** l'entourant de ses bras, ils restèrent des heures à contempler l'océan. Ce vaste océan qu'Elena admirait tant. Les embruns de la mer, l'odeur si parfaite et pure qu'elle dégageait donna à Elena tout le courage nécessaire pour faire la chose suivante.**

**Elle finit par changer de position, se retournant dans les bras d'Elijah pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains avec douceur, plongea son regard dans le sien, et finit par dire ces deux petits mots :**

« Je t'aime ! »

**Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, Elijah ferma les yeux et en savoura la sonorité qui arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, et qu'il croisa de nouveau ceux d'Elena, il dit, d'une voix tellement soulagé, tellement douce et suave à la fois :**

« Je t'aime tellement ! »

« J'ai mis du temps, mais je me ferais pardonner ! » dit-elle en caressant son visage.

« Non, tu as attendu le moment parfait. » dit-il avant de susurrer : « Tu te rends compte à présent que je ne te laisserais jamais partir ? »

« Et je t'interdis de me laisser partir ! » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Elijah inversa leur place. Se moquant du sable sous eux, ils firent à nouveau l'amour, scellant leur amour par cet acte charnel, dont les gestes ne reflétaient que l'amour et la passion que chacun éprouvait pour l'autre.**

**A SUIVRE ****!**

* * *

Et oui à suivre... Un Sequel est prévu, pour quand je ne sais pas mais soyez patient. Vous pouvez le retrouver sur ma page facebook Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat, si vous le souhaitez !

A bientôt je l'espère !

Aurélie !


End file.
